Ball Pits and Proposals
by MissMandaDiesel
Summary: After so many years of chasing, he finally got his guy and now he wants to make him his forever.  Although never did he think, he'd me making the big leap in an atmosphere meant for children.  Shelley/Aries Slash total fluff


**Disclaimer: This here is a work of fiction. I mean yes everyone felt the sexual tension between Austin and Alex on Thursday I mean you could cut a knife through it. Anyways on with the disclaimer, none of the characters in this fic are mine. Both Alex and Austin are real people. Really attractive people that I … adore. They are both employed by one TNA/Impact Wrestling. Please upon reading thing leave me some friendly constructive reviews. Thank Amanda. **

The day was finally here, the day that Austin Aries was going to reveal just how much he cherished his boyfriend Alex Shelley. In his mind he went over and over again, each action and step that he was going to take and what the end result was going to be. It took him so many years for him to finally come out and tell Alex how he truly felt about him, he kicked himself for the missed opportunity he had with Alex so many years ago. In the back of his mind he still couldn't believe that he believed Chris Sabin when he told him that Alex was happy to be rid of him, that Alex only wanted him and that he never cared about him.

For so many long years, he believed the lie, he didn't hear from Alex and he didn't care for seeing or hearing about him. Until July of last year, when he got a phone call from management at TNA, they wanted him back. He was so unsure, talking to so many people that knew his secret, that he loved Alex Shelley. Each person that he talked to pushed him to just ignore Alex, don't let his presence be the deciding factor if he was going to go back or not. Until he talked to Jay Lethal, the words Jay shared with him hit him close to the heart. When Jay told him that Alex was sad and actually came looking for him at the airport that took him back to Minnesota, it broke his heart.

It also helped him make up his mind he was going to have Alex Shelley in his life even if it killed him. It didn't take long for that to happen, not too long after the triple threat match with Kendrick that he got himself involved with he got his chance. He and Alex spent months together confessing to each other the secrets and laughs they had from the years before.

Austin gazed at the small velvet box and smirked to himself, "Today is the day, don't screw it up Austin." Getting up, he tugged his jacket on and wandered into the room. He knew exactly where Alex was, no question about it, in the tub enjoying the bubbles around him. "You know one of these days… I'm gonna find that you've drowned in those. Better get out of the tub… or you won't get your surprise"

Alex didn't need any other reason to hop out of the tub, he popped up, completely nude to Austin. Austin merely smirked as his boy spoke to him, "Surprise? Can't you give it to me now? Do we really have to go out?"

The older man, chuckled again and nodded slowly, "Yup, you see I had this place closed down, just for us. It wasn't cheap to make that happen ya know?"

"Where," The younger man with the blonde mass of hair sitting on the top of his head, surrounded by the sides shaved, exposing his natural hair color.

"Hmm, just think of your favorite place that has Pizza, Arcade Games and ball pits," he said slowly, with a smirk on his face. He didn't know why he decided that Chuck E Cheese was the appropriate place to do this but he just thought of how Alex was. The way he had been for years, so child-like and so sexy.

The Glee on Alex's face said it all, as the realization of where they were going hit him. Austin laughed as his hand was grabbed by the younger, smaller man. He knew right then that Alex, had an idea of where they were going and what might possibly happen.

They arrived at Chuck E Cheese in good time; right after the workers had kicked out the other parties and cleaned up after them. Austin merely smiled at the workers as Alex, rushed past everyone running to the ball pit. He could tell from the expressions on the workers' faces that this wasn't exactly what they were expecting. A few of them tempted to direct Austin to the Dave and Buster's that was down the road, but he shook his head and simply stated, "he's a kid at heart. Now if you don't mind if I could place my order?"

The workers nodded as Austin placed an order for a large pepperoni pizza for the both of them; he chuckled as the workers all walked away as a ball hit him in the back. Austin turned to face, Alex, who was just having the time of his life in the ball pit. He couldn't believe that he loved this man more than the air that he breathed, more than any other person who could think of. "Come play with me," Alex yelled out from the ball pit, "Come play or else you aren't getting any loving tonight!"

"No loving, really Alex," he questioned walking up to the ball pit, picking up a ball and tossing it at him, "I don't think that is going to be possible. Not after the surprise that I got for you. The surprise that you won't get until after we have our dinner, it's so amazing that you might want to give me the loving right in this very ball pit."

Alex stared at him and snickered softly and tossed another ball at him, "yea right, this surprise better be good for that one to happen."

"Oh Alex I can promise you that this surprise is the best surprise you will ever get. It will trump the best surprise you've gotten in the 28 years you have lived. I promise you"

Alex didn't say much after that until the pizza came out from the kitchen, he stood up doing a little dance, "Austin I've got balls in my pants, help me get them out!"

He blinked and looked at him, as he tilted his head, "Well of course you got balls in your pants, and I'd love to help you get them out of there for you but if I did that the employees will get a show that they didn't ask for"

That made the dancing stop, the younger man gave him a disgusted look, "What? Austin! I didn't mean it that way… "Putting his hand down his pants pulling out balls from his pants and threw it at the older man, "I had actual balls from the pit stuck in my pants. God you pervert!"

Alex went over to the pizza grabbing a slice, not noticing as Austin came to sit down next to him. He attempted to shrug off Austin's kiss on the cheek but he looked at him as the older man spoke, "You know you really can't blame me for saying it, you would have said it too in my spot and besides you gonna call me something else other than a sick pervert?"

There was a thing about the older more arrogant Austin that Alex just couldn't resist, upon the kiss and him sitting down next to him he moved into his lap and squirmed in it, teasing the older man. There wasn't much said as the two ate their pizza, but after so many years, the love was there and it was always going to be there. As they finished their pizza, deciding upon taking the rest back home with them, Alex turned into his lap. "Do I get my surprise now?"

Austin smirked at him and nodded slowly, "Only if you get off my lap, I can't get it for you if you are sitting on me"

He jumped from his lap, complying with the request, watching as Austin pulled out the small velvet box from his pocket. The look of confusion on Alex's face, amused him as he started to move down to a knee, opening the box slowly to him, "Alex Shelley will you marry me?"

Alex stood before him, look of shock on his face that instantly turned to glee as the younger leapt to the elder, exclaiming an exuberant "Yes" to him. It didn't take long for the one on his knee to take the ring and place it on the younger's finger and get up pulling him into a hug.

"You've made me happy, Lex. Probably could have picked a more romantic setting for this but… "

"Why? It's totally me! Let got play Skeet Ball now," Alex exclaimed cutting off Austin, and grabbing his hand dragging him off to the game machines. Life is now going to be very interesting for the greatest man that ever lived.


End file.
